For inductive charging of batteries in electric vehicles, known as e-cars, antennas may be used. Apart from the actual charging antenna in a ground station and a receiving antenna with rectifier on the motor vehicle, other antennas, including a transmitting and receiving system, for certain wire-free peripheral applications between the motor vehicle and the ground station are also integrated. The peripheral applications include, for example, checking the position of the vehicle for allowing the charging to go ahead, monitoring the clearance (e.g., the clearance between the ground and the motor vehicle), checking for inanimate or animate objects during the inductive charging, and the exchange of data between the charging ground station and the charging reception station on the motor vehicle. Since temperatures of over 80° C. may occur in the unit on the motor vehicle or in the ground station during the charging operation, the peripheral applications are developed to be temperature-resistant, and the power loss involved (e.g., that of the transmission amplifiers) may be minimized. The efficiency may be as great as possible, in order not to increase the temperature in the amplifier any further by heating up, and thereby to reduce the probability of failure of the amplifier.